Tricksters Play
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: Dave is a trickster and ALWAYS loves playing with bro. But instead, dave wanted to play his game. Bro is like "why the fuck not?" and goes along with it. M FOR STRIDERCEST.


Dave began to wander helplessly in the forest, back to his house. Dave with bright and colorful with colors, with a strawberry in his hair. Only thing is though, dave acted so innocent when he was in trickster mode. The only reason he was going back to his house, is to find Bro. He would always wanna play with Bro, but this time, He had something else in mind.

He began walking up the stairs leading to their apartment, opening the door and closing it behind him. He started walking slowly, the floor creaking under his feet. He find Bro laying on his bed, watching some anime. Bro pauses the anime and turns his head to look at dave. "Sup lil man?" He smiles. "You're home early."

"Yeah Bro, i wanted to play." He smiled back.

"Play? Sure, ill bite. What game?"

"Well..." Dave muttered, "It doesn't have a name...it's MY game."

"Oh," Bro shrugs, "Alright sure. Let's play."

Dave grinned and nodded. He climbs on top of Bro.

"Sup?" Bro smiles.

Dave turns around the best he can, looking down at Bros pants.

"So what, is this the "sitting on bros chest" game?" He chuckled, joking.

Dave didn't laugh. He unbuttoned Bros pants, fiddling with them. Bro decided to help Dave by shifting a little, able to get the pants down to his ankles. Then Bro spoke up and said "Uh, Dave? What are you doing?" Dave just turn his head and looked at Bro with innocent eyes. "Fuck..."He said, "Continue..." Then Dave turned around and slid Bro's boxers down as well. That's when Bro turned Dave back around. "Hey,Lil man. Whats up?"

Dave just responded bye putting his head down, acting as if he got scolded or something. Bro lifted his chin with his fingers, getting a good look at him. And Dave cupped bro cheeks quickly and brought him down, then kissed him. Bro was surprised, but decided to kiss him back. Dave leaned back, and smiled. Then he sat on Bro's legs, hovering over his shaft. He then leaned down and wrapped his mouth around Bro's member, sucking up and down. "Woah..." Bro said, watching him.

The way his brother was on him, felt ... good. Bro shifted a little and kept watching his brother. He was biting down his lip so no moans would escape, watching his brother work. He was surprised, dave was actually good. Bro tried to interrupt by pulling him back on his chest. "Have you done this before?" Bro inquired. Dave only shook his head slowly. "Damn kid..." He panted out. The corners of daves mouth crooked upwards, and slid back down to his- but bro was holding his hips so dave couldn't move.

Dave started making these whimpering noises. Bro raised an eyebrow, he never heard him make that kind of noise before. He only smiled because the noise suited him, the way he looked cute. Dave kept whimpering, trying to get out of bros grip. Bro loved watching him whimper, because it was so god damn adorable. "bro.." dave whined.

Bro smirked. "Yes?" Dave started squirming a bit, but gave up and hid his face into bros chest. Bro chuckled and rubbed his back. "Its okay,lil man. Im only fuckin with ya." Dave only blushed a very light pink..Was that the color of his blood? Dave looked up at bro and pushed on his chest, making bro lean back a bit, then going in and lip-locking. Dave swished his tail around bros, playing wrestle and winning. Dave got stronger, but not as strong as bro.

Bro shifted where he was on top of dave, kissing a trail down his neck and making dave purr out his name. Dave was desperate, his hips bucked up for attention. Bro smirked and pushed back down. Bro loved how dave begged for it,whining and whimpering. It was so damn adorable. Dave kept jerking and squirmming, just BEGGING for attention. He started whining and whimpering just like bro wanted.

"Brooooooo" he whimpered.

Bro smiled and kissed daves hip,trailing to his belly button and kissing his crotch through the fabric. Dave started mewling, and laced his fingers with bros hair. Bro removed daves shades(from the top of his head) and tossed them elsewhere. Dave shifted a little and wanted bro to go faster. Bro was teasing the fuck out of him.

Dave shifted a little, pulling bros head up and kissing him deeper. He moved head side to side slip his tongue inside his mouth and gripping his shirt. He was sloppy making out with his bro. Bro doesnt give a fuck, so why should he?

"Mmmmnnnnn" Dave moaned,pulling bro down more. He traced his tongue along bros lips. Bro moved from his lips to his neck, and sucked. Dave let out moans and gasps of pleasure. Bro took daves shirt off, kissing and licking his chest. Dave started getting tired and looking at bro half lidded eyes.

"Bro...im tired.." Dave softly whispered. Bro nodded and sat him in his bed, heading off to his own. "bro.. sleep with me...please..." He did the innocent eyes again. Bro nodded and slipped into bed with him.

Now to see what happens in the morning.


End file.
